


Once in a while

by KinHina210



Series: Kinhina adventures [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gentleness, I don't know what else to tag, Kissing, M/M, Romance?, why is this not cracked up for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: Sometimes innocent things escalate further.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to decide if I should write crack or angst so I just decided on fluffy smut instead.

Hinata placed gentle kisses to the underside of Kindaichi's jaw. The taller male leaned back onto his boyfriend's bed, letting out quiet hums of appreciation as the smaller boy fell on top of him. He took Hinata's face in his hands and brought their mouths together. The ginger squirmed around on top of Kindaichi. The taller male chuckled into the kiss. 

"What are you doing?" His voice was deep and breathy. Hinata ignored the question his boyfriend asked him, kissing his lips once more. Kindaichi tried not to laugh into Hinata's mouth, not wanting to ruin their little moment. 

"I was just getting comfortable." Hinata raised himself so his elbows were on either side of Kindaichi, and their faces were almost touching. "We should stop, though," Hinata whispered, "my mom and sister will be home soon." Kindaichi nodded. It would be awful if they were caught doing anything. "But..." the smaller smirked and buried his face in Kindaichi's neck, "I don't wanna stop, so I'm not going to stop." He took some of Kindaichi's skin in his mouth and sucked lightly. Kindaichi groaned quietly, taking in the feeling of lips on his neck. 

Hinata had been acting cute and needy all day ever since his mother took his sister out for a 'Girls day.' First, he took Kindaichi's sweatshirt, making himself look fragile and smaller than he already was. Then he continuously begged to be fed or carried around all day. Now, he was acting like he wanted even more, and Kindaichi was looking forward to it this time. He ran his fingers through Hinata's featherlike hair, moving his hand down under the collar of the sweatshirt he was wearing, and brushing his fingers over the back of his shoulders. Hinata purred gently at the contact on his skin. 

Hinata eventually got off and stood up, his face pink from the warmth of Kindaichi's neck and the small yet meaningful action he was performing. He removed the sweatshirt from his body, lifting the bottom of his shirt and slightly showing his stomach. "Now it's your turn to take something off." Kindaichi nearly snickered at Hinata's little game of 'let's take turns stripping.' Even if he thought bringing a game into a moment like this was a bit unnecessary, he pulled his shirt over his head. His boyfriend smiled at this and brought his lips to Kindaichi's chest. He gently brushed his tongue over his nipples, his collarbone, everywhere. "Do you want me to take my shirt off now?" Hinata tilted his head to the side as he asked this. Kindaichi buried his head in his hands. Hinata asked the question in such an innocent tone that you would think he was asking if he could take his shirt off at a pool party.

"Whatever you want to do, Shouyou." Kindaichi removed his hands and lifted his head. Hinata began to pull off his shirt. He was removing the item of clothing so slowly. Kindaichi knew that Hinata enjoyed teasing him, that being the reason for the smaller taking his shirt off like it was molasses, slowly moving, making the consumer impatient. "Are you almost done with your undressing, Shouyou?" Kindaichi didn't mean to sound like he needed to feel Hinata against him, that he was  _that_ desperate. But he couldn't keep the words to himself. 

"Almost. Just be patient." He finally pulled the shirt off of himself, revealing his thin body that made Kindaichi fall in love with him even more. Hinata was just so small, so loveable, so gorgeous. Kindaichi felt lucky to have Hinata as his lover. There were so many other people that Hinata could have chosen to be with, but he decided to stay with Kindaichi. "Now it's your turn. Take something else off." The little game continued. Pants, underwear, socks. They were all pushed onto the floor. 

Hinata climbed back onto the bed with his boyfriend, hearing the bed creak beneath their weight. He rested his head on Kindaichi's chest, listening to his heart gradually beating faster as the seconds went by. Eventually, Hinata sat up again. He began to slowly kiss his lover, making sure he moved his mouth in the right ways. Kindaichi was already sweating underneath him, making his body seem like it was glowing. "Shouyou..." Kindaichi's voice came out as a cracked whisper. His eyes were practically shining with adoration. 

"This is actually happening," Hinata said as he stroked his companion's face, "it's actually happening." His voice was so gentle, like he was in a perfect dream that he didn't want to wake up from. 

"Mmh. It is." Hinata smiled at the male laying in the bed, wondering how they got this far. He then climbed in between Kindaichi's legs and pushed their bodies fully together. A pleasured breath left the dark-haired male's mouth. The shorter male moved his hips at a slow pace, bathing in the sounds of Kindaichi breathing and whispering his name. He continued rubbing against the other male, dropping his head on Kindaichi's chest. Hinata took deep breaths of air in, trying to calm down so he didn't lose control.

Kindaichi held onto Hinata's shoulders. He didn't scratch the other but simply wrapped his arms around him. He could feel Hinata's warm breaths on his chest, his own heart thumping almost too fast, and the pleasure Hinata was giving him. Hinata was being so gentle, so caring that he wanted this moment to last forever. 

The red haired boy pressed his lips to Kindaichi's neck again. He could feel the vibrations from the nearly silent moans coming from Kindaichi's throat. Kindaichi's arms were warm around him. He felt safe, he felt loved and cared for. He knew that he wasn't ready to put all of his trust in Kindaichi yet, but he was almost there. almost ready to completely trust someone again. 

The strong emotion filled the air around them. They held onto each other and breathed out each other's names. Sounds of breathing, of the sheets shifting beneath them filled the room. The sound of their hearts drumming inside of their chests filled their ears. "Yuutarou, I lo-love you..." Hinata felt his breaths quicken again.

"I l--" Kindaichi's words were cut short as he breathed deeply and threw his head back into the pillow. He kicked weakly with his right leg, wrinkling the sheet further.  Hinata was in a similar state only seconds later, but instead of leaning back, he pressed his head harder into Kindaichi's chest. Everything was silent for a short while after that, until Kindaichi brought his lips next to Hinata's ear. "I love you, too, Shouyou."

 

 

 

Once in a while, these feelings would come, turning out better each time.


	2. . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More kinhina coming your way! Also yes. This does get a bit cracked up.

Hinata opened his eyes, seeing sunlight shine in from the window. "You awake?" Hinata turned his head and saw his boyfriend looking at him, one eye closed. 

"Yeah. Are you?" Kindaichi rolled his eyes, smiling at the question with an obvious answer. 

"I asked you first so I'm obviously awake, silly." Hinata chuckled gently, sitting up. "How long did we sleep for?" 

"I dunno." Hinata reached over and picked up his phone. "But it's past noon. My mom should be home soon." 

"Yeah. What time did she say she'd be back?" 

"Around-" they heard the front door open and the laughing of Hinata's little sister. "I guess now." They heard little footsteps coming towards the room. The door opened, the small girl standing there, face twisted in confusion. 

"What are you two doing? Why are his arms around you like that?" Hinata blinked before he realized his boyfriend's arms circling his body. Kindaichi's face turned bright red.

"Wrestling," Hinata said, "we're just playing around!"

"Can I play?" 

"Not today. Maybe next time." Natsu's nose scrunched up in disappointment. 

"Mommy! They're not letting me play!" Hinata heard his mother sigh before he heard her footsteps. He was  _dead._

"Shouyou, let your sister play along with you two-" she stopped talking when she saw the two boys in bed together. Kindaichi was practically dying of embarrassment. "W-what's going on?"

"Hi, mom...uh...we were wrestling? Haha?"

"We're having a  _long_ talk after your  _friend_ leaves." She had the door closed halfway when she looked back, "and put your clothes on. Both of you." 

Hinata sighed before he stood up and picked up his clothes, throwing Kindaichi's at him. "I feel like I'm gonna get my phone taken away or something."

"You're damn lucky. My mom would have beat me if it was her who walked in." 

"Then let's not ever do it at your house."

"You're missing the point." Hinata pouted. Kindaichi smirked. Just then, Hinata's mother entered the room. 

"Kindaichi, your mother wants you home." 

"Does she-um-know?" 

"Yep." Kindaichi paled drastically, and then stood up and began to walk out. 

"T-thank you for the day. Uh. Could you guys do me a favor and plan my funeral? Thank you." Hinata's mother gave Kindaichi a small smile. 

"You're probably only going to need an ambulance." Kindaichi smiled back before leaving. Hinata's mother waited until she heard Kindaichi leave before she shut the bedroom door. "Now, about that talk."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, if anyone has any ideas for me to write, I will gladly write them!


End file.
